Sookie's Dream Machine
by vilannh
Summary: This is a gift to our organizers for working so hard on Secret Santa for us. Sometimes dreams are just that... dreams.


**To:Blakes Boogie and Jan of Arc **

**Summary: This is a gift to our organizers for working so hard on Secret Santa for us. Sometimes dreams are just that... dreams.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie's Dream Machine<strong>

Eric was so excited about the gift he had gotten for Sookie this year. It was just what she needed. He had it gift wrapped by the one he had ordered it. He had searched and searched for the perfect gift to get his future lover and he believed this was it.

The timing could not be any better. She was no longer talking to Bill and was a single woman. Eric had always openly pursued her and thought that with her new single lady status he could definitely take advantage of the situation. If there was one thing everyone knew about Eric it was that he was an opportunist.

He flew out to Bon temps on Christmas Eve. He gently sat the present in front of the back door and knocked on the door. When he heard footsteps coming towards the door he sped off and hid in the treeline to watch her collect her gift.

Sookie opened the back door expecting to find a vampire that she would have to send away. When no one was there she was both shocked and disappointed at the same time.

She looked around the yard for who had knocked at the door, but nobody could be found. Just as she was about to close her door she saw the beautifully wrapped gift sitting on her door step. She knelt down to see if it had a tag on it. It had a small card attached to the huge red bow that when she opened it all it said was...

_For you to have dreams as sweet as you are_

Huh... that was an unusual message she thought as she picked the gift up and went into the house. She went into the living room, sat down on her couch and tore into her mystery gift. She looked at the box and began to read the label.

**THE DREAM MACHINE**

**Specially made machine to help you have a peaceful nights sleep. Just insert the included disk and have the sweetest dreams of your life.**

Oh this is a great gift. She hadn't really been sleeping that well so this could seriously help. She took her new gift into her bedroom, set it up next to her bed, climbed into bed and started it the way the instructions told her to. She drifted off into a deep sleep listening to the sounds of waves crashing on the shore...

Sookie was standing next to a lake in a red silk night gown. Her hair was loose and whipping in the wind. She inhaled the crisp night air then exhaled enjoying it's freshness.

_"It's so calming out here" she said to the night sky_

_"Yes and the view is the best in the world." she heard a deep voice say from behind her_

_She knew that voice. As she went to turn around large arms encircled her waist holding her in place. She was pinned to a hard bare chest. _

_"Stay where you are lover and close your eyes" He whispered in her ear flicking her lobe as he finished the statement._

_His other hand ran up along her side brushing against the curve of her breast then making it's way across her chest making feather light touches of her silk clad nipples causing them to harden. Lips ran down the length of her neck causing her to moan as the fangs gently scraped her skin. Teeth snapped the thin string strap resting on her shoulder causing one side of her gown to fall. The hand immediately went to cup her now exposed boob. The fingers gently tweaking the pebbled mound. The lips made their way to the other side of her neck repeating the same path they had just taken._

_His arm loosened the hold it had letting the night gown pool at he feet. His hand that was holding her made it's way south while the other crossed her chest to pay attention to the neglected taut nipple. The light touches of a thumb circling her clit made her cry out. _

_"More...please" she gasped out. The thumb tapped the bundle of nerves causing her to throb with want. Another finger rubbed between her slick folds as the thumb continued it's torturous work. The finger entered her so slowly she rocked her hips trying to force the desired touch. Just as the finger was completely engulfed by her wet core another was added. The feeling of all the different stimulants caused her to throw her head back onto the mans shoulder. _

_As his fingers sped up their fondling, his thumb now rubbing her clit at such a speed it felt like a vibration, while his other hands never left the vicinity of the sensitive pert buds on her breast. The bite is what sent her over the edge. The fangs slid into her neck as slowly as his fingers originally did. Her body spasmed with the intensity of the orgasm that hit her._

Sookie shot up covered in sweat and panting for breath. She looked a around her room and saw that she was still in bed. She saw that it was late morning. She had finally slept through the night and had the most amazing dream ever, if the wetness between her legs was any indication.

After three nights of intense dreams she started to wonder what was causing all these erotic feelings. It had been a while since she had sex, but her dreams had never been like this. Even when she was still a virgin she wasn't as horny as she was now.

She was sitting on her couch contemplating her new libido when she heard a knock at the door. Mentally checking who her visitor could be she got up when she realized it was a void. Of course it would be a vampire at this hour.

Sookie opened the door to find the only vampire she could tolerate right now staring back at her.

"Hello my telepathic friend " Pam said with a wicked smile

"Hi Pam. Won't you come in. " Sookie stepped aside letting the female vampire glide into her home. "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked as they made their way to the living room

"If you are offering your thigh I will be more then happy to accept, but is you are talking about the vial red liquid in the bottle I will decline." Pam smirked at her showing the tip of her fang.

"Sorry Pam bottled is all I got to offer. What brings you out to these part of the woods?" Sookie asked as her and Pam sat on the couch.

"Well I was unable to bring you your Christmas present as I was tied up all night with mine." Pam winked "So I thought I could deliver it now." She reached into her huge purse and pulled out a small wrapped gift.

"Well thank you Pam. I didn't get you anything I'm sorry. I wasn't sure if you celebrated Christmas and I didn't want to offend you and all if you didn't." Sookie said as she carefully unwrapped her gift.

"Think nothing of it my friend. Just know that whatever the holiday I except gifts throughout the year."

"Oh wow you got me a sleep sound CD. This is great I just got a Dream Machine from a secret Santa and I could sure use some new sounds. " Sookie smiled as she read the CD cover.

" Really a Dream Machine what a wonderful gift. I am glad that you are happy with mine" Sookie glanced up and could have sworn a mischievous grin crossed Pam's face.

"Well I must be going Sookie it was nice visiting." Pam said over her shoulder as she walked out the door. Were all vampires bad with goodbyes or was it just the ones she knew she thought as she headed to her room excited to use her new CD in her Dream Machine. The one she had was no longer working. Hopefully this one would rid her of these sultry dreams.

Sookie put the CD in and heard the soft drumming of rain. She slid into sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_Sookie was blindfolded and laying on the softest material she had ever felt. She went to remove the blindfold and found her arms were tied down above her head. She was completely naked and on display laying on this bed. _

_She felt a tongue flick her nipple then retreat. _

_Sookie turned her head from side to side trying to hear anything that was around her. She heard nothing. _

_Then her other nipple was flicked by the tongue and once again gone._

_She felt herself being flipped onto her stomach, but she could barely register any hands touching her. Her ankles where grabbed and pushed forward forcing her up on her knees. With her hands tied her face was forced into the silky sheets. She turned her head so she could breath._

_The mystery tongue ran down the length of her spine causing a tingling in her nether region. The tongue stopped with a small nip to her ass cheek causing her to jump a little. _

_Then there was nothing. Sookie was starting to wonder if the mystery person had left her there with her ass sticking up in the air. _

_After what seemed like forever it returned. This time it's path ran up her thigh stopping before it hit between her legs. then it returned on her other thigh. she felt a cool breath blow at her hot core. This sent a shiver all over her body. _

_Two hands pushed her knees further toward her chest making he ass down and her center drop right onto a waiting tongue. She was being pleasured better then she ever had before. The hands began kneading her cheeks while Sookie swayed causing more friction. _

_Sookie couldn't hold back any longer an orgasm ripped through her body and the mouth that had given this lovely gift tho her lapped up every drop._

_"you taste as lovely as I dreamed you would my dear." a feminine voice said to her._

_Sookie's eyes popped open at the realization that she had just had her first lesbian dream. Her body was covered with a light sheen of sweat and she was panting once again. _

"WHAT THE EFF IS HAPPENING TO ME." she screamed out to her empty room.

She jumped out of bed to take her hundredth cold shower this week. She kicked the box her sleep machine had come in. Then she stopped dead in her tracks. The fucking Dream Machine. That had to be it.

"oh...oh that sneaky little shit...I can't believe him...and Pam. I'm gonna kill 'em" she mumbled to her self as she slammed into her bathroom. oh I'll get them...

Eric and Pam sat in his office going over mundane business matters when there was a light tap at the door.

"Enter" he ordered.

The door slowly opened to reveal the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Her blond hair cascaded down in loose curl. Her blue eyes smoldered with want. Her fire engine red lips puckered. The halter beaded top was barely holding her ample bounty. It looked as though one deep breath and she would come spilling out. It was the shortest dress he had ever seen her wear. The hem barely covering the treasure hidden behind it. As his eyes traveled down looking at her tanned tone legs he subconsciously licked his lips. Ending at her 6 inch fuck me senseless red pumps. Both sets of fangs clicked down and as much as the vampires tried there was no retracting them.

She swayed her hips as she slowly made her way over to him. He turned his chair to meet her as she approached. His gaze never leaving the various parts of her body. She bent over him and undid the first two buttons of his shirt. She then tore the rest of his shirt open. Bending down further with her legs spread she looked over her shoulder at a speechless Pam and winked knowing Pam could see strait up her dress from where she sat. Sookie revealed that she had opted not to wear any panties. It was Pam's turn to lick her lips.

She took her tongue and licked from his belt buckle all the way up to his chin. Taking he time to stop at each of his nipples for a quick nibble and leaving behind a red lip mark on each one.

Eric was so shocked he could not move. He thought the Dream Machine might make her want him, but when he had it spelled to have her dream of him he never expected this to be the outcome. He would have to send the witch who he purchased it from a sizable bonus for a job well done.

Sookie grabbed his hand and ran it along her dripping folds then took his wet fingers and thoroughly licked each one. Her eyes never leaving his stare as she placed each digit individually deep in her mouth, twirling it with her tongue and releasing it with a popping sound.

She stood strait and sauntered over to the office door both vampires still mesmerized by her.

She said nothing as she blew them a kiss and exited the office.

When Pam and Eric finally regained their wits they both raised out of their seats and sped to the door hoping to catch the sexy little fairy. Only to have kicked a box sitting right outside the door.

The Dream Machine sat with a hand written note...

_Nice try you two...sweet dreams_


End file.
